


Soldier and General

by Calliecature



Series: Roleplay [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Roger plays as soldier playing as captured enemy, Sexual Roleplay, dominant general Jessica, general and soldier sexual roleplay, submissive soldier Roger, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecature/pseuds/Calliecature
Summary: Roger brightened. “I get to be a trooper?”Jessica sauntered upstairs. She turned around to give him a winking salute. “Affirmative, soldier.”





	Soldier and General

“That’s a wrap, everyone!” Raul, the director of the Baby Herman Show, called out in his megaphone.

Roger pulled himself out of the hole he had made with his own body.

“Woo-hoo! Another projection of stars!” he laughed in a daze, a giant lump still on his head.

“Roger, darling.”

Roger shook off the goose egg and perked at the sound of her voice. Jessica reached out her hand to him and Roger took it.

“Let’s go home and play,” she drawled.

“Jeepers! We can play pictionary! Or chess! I promise not to choke on a pawn this time!” Roger exclaimed, missing the smirk in her eyes as he hopped up and down.

Her hips swayed as they made their way out of the studios. “I was thinking more about… roleplaying.”

Roger thought for a moment. “Okay!”

Jessica breathed a laugh, her gaze softening when he kissed her knuckles, just because.

When they got home, Roger immediately tied an apron around his waist.

“How come we’ve never thought about this before? We have a house. We should play house more often!”

Jessica chuckled warmly, her fingers to her lips.

“Not play house, handsome.” She bent down, putting her hands on his shoulders from behind him. “I got a gift for you in the closet.” Her lips hovered near his ear. “We’re gonna roleplay army style.”

Roger brightened. “I get to be a trooper?”

Jessica slinked upstairs. She turned around to give him a winking salute. “Affirmative, soldier.”

He zoomed straight into the closet. Just like Jessica said, a soldier’s uniform was waiting for him.

“Jeepers!” he exclaimed.

Roger buttoned up the camo jacket. Pulled on his cargo pants. Fitted the soldier's helmet on his head. Patriotic music play somewhere from afar as he grabbed his rifle, determination in his eyes. At the back of his mind, Roger still wonder what Jessica was up to. But he'd never passed up an chance to hone his acting skills.

"Hut 2, 3, 4!" he chanted, jogging up the stairs.

He blasted through the bedroom door, planning to roll inside. Instead, he landed wrong, cracked something and stayed in a painful lump for a moment.

Roger immediately scrambled into a salute. "Cadet Rabbit reporting for duty, Ma'am!"

"Right on time, Cadet Handsome," her velvety voice purred.

He adjusted his helmet to see, only for his ears to steam-engine whistle at the sight.

Jessica was wearing a general's uniform. Her peaked cap was worn jauntily on her head. He was pretty sure it was a general's uniform -despite the fact that it looked like a corset adorned with medals and ornamental shoulder pieces. She did made some liberties with it though, because he was certain generals didn’t usually wear fishnet stockings.

But what knocked Roger out was the way she wore it. Shoulders thrown back, her lips drawn in a saucy smile. This was his Jessica who was not afraid, nor apologetic for who she was: beautiful.

She tugged a long satin ribbon in her hands, her eyes anything but innocent. "I'm here to show you our military methods of persuasion... and unbearable torture."

Roger reddened, his hands clutching his rifle tighter. It was a good thing, it was a toy rifle or it would’ve blasted in relation to Roger’s state. His rabbit ears twisted and curved together into a heart.

"Uh... okay?" he stammered.

The satin ribbon suddenly snaked around his neck and tugged him forward. Jessica bent down, her back a sensuous curve as she smiled wickedly at him.

"That would be "Yes, Ma'am". " She bent down closer, tipping his chin up to him. "Are we clear?"

His heart raced by the second. Everything felt on fire. Yet for some strange, unexplored reason, he had never loved her more.

"Yes," he said, already sounding strained, "Ma'am."

She straightened up, smirking, as she tossed away his rifle. He looked up to her adoringly, expectantly.

Jessica paused. She was dressed in a way someone’s mother might not approve, yet here he was, gazing at her, like she was an angel on earth.

“Time out,” she spoke.

She knelt down to level with his eyes. Even though it wasn’t his style to dress or sing like she would do, Roger had always been supportive of what she wanted. It was only fair that she treated him back with the same respect.

“Roger, I may have rushed you into this.But if the roleplay starts to get a little too rough, we’ll need a word to know when to stop.”

“Okay,” Roger said. “Watermelon?”

She regarded him for a moment, he looked delighted and awed. Contrary to popular belief, innocence isn’t ignorance. He definitely knew what would be in store.

Jessica smirked. “Ready?”

The moment he nodded, the ribbon suddenly wrapped his wrists together. Roger yelped when he was tugged upwards until he was hanging off the ground, his arms over his head. He looked up to see the ribbon looped on the rafter overhead like a pulley.

“Persuasion can be hard, especially when the enemy won’t talk, soldier.”

Roger abruptly dropped back on the ground when Jessica slacked the ribbon. His arms were laxed but his wrists were still up in the air.

Something dropped softly from where she stood. But he was too preoccupied with his circumstances. He looked up, stunned, when she hooked her leg on his shoulder.

“That’s why we give them,” her eyebrow rose, “motivations.”

Roger blushed fire red when he noticed her lower attire (with the exception of her stockings) had been lying on the floor nearby.

Jessica smirked down at him. “Double time, soldier,” she whispered.

She raised her face in bliss as he worshiped her down below. Her leg on his shoulder locked him in further as his ears wrapped around her waist.

“Oh!” she gasped when his rabbit ears figured out how to untie the laces of her corset.

The ribbon strained in her hands, his enthusiastic care assaulting her senses. He buried his face deeper into her temple as the fur of his ears tickled her bare chest.

Jessica almost collapsed, standing on one leg. Roger must’ve sensed it because he moved in to support her weight better, never stopping his reverence. He was practically pulling down the ribbon around his wrists to hold her up.

She bit back her cry, pumping against him. Her hat fell with their enthusiasm. Roger answered back with equal vigor.

He could feel her tremble, almost at edge when-

“Aah!”

-he was yanked up by the ribbon on his wrists, his feet dangling off the ground.

Roger struggled to maintain character, grasping at his role.

“G-general, p-p-p-please,” he whimpered weakly. His arms remained helplessly raised while she held him by his hips.

“Give him a need so great, he’ll be at your mercy,” Jessica breathed, feeling him stiff against her.

She took something out of her pocket. His eyes widened in confusion when she put a cherry between his teeth.

“Never break that,” she glared, then her look flowed to a daring smirk, “or else.”

Roger could barely register what was happening when his pants hit the floor and she plunged him right into her.

His hands clenched the very ribbon holding him, locked between bliss and torture as she thrusted him in and out. He channeled everything in his power to never bruise the cherry because he suddenly realized what the consequences would be.

Roger held on, willing himself not to burst. Not until Jessica was done. His ears twisted together. He thrusted in sync, to give back the pleasure. His blue eyes focused on her face of beatific ferocity as she drove over the edge.

She cried out and Roger finally released. His jaw tingled, still holding the cherry. Unbruised.

“Excellent work, soldier,” Jessica said, picking the cherry from his mouth with her lips.

She slipped the limp rabbit out of her, both of them looking more than disheveled.

“How do you feel, Roger?” she asked, indicating the end of their role play.

He looked like the time he went through a spinner. Dazed but way happier.

“Woo-hoo-hoo,” he chuckled weakly. “Can we do that again?”

Jessica laughed and kissed him on the forehead. She sat on the floor, exhausted but content, as she cradled him.

It was a good thing he could shake off ribbon burns because he had certainly strained himself from her military methods.


End file.
